


Day #5: Secret Santa

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [5]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Presents, Crack Treated Seriously, LGBT issues, M/M, Passive-aggression, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick draws Owen in the Sidewinder Secret Santa draw and Nick sees red.





	Day #5: Secret Santa

“ _Nick_.” Kelly's voice said in exasperation as he looked at what his boyfriend was wrapping up in bright purple and silver Christmas wrapping paper.

“What?” Nick asked, looking up, his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, like it always was when he was concentrating. It didn't matter if he was taking a sniper shot from a kilometre away, puzzling out a crossword or making a bed, he always looked like that.

Kelly was suddenly hit with a surge of love for the man in front of him and he had to lean over and kiss him at the corner of his mouth where the tongue was poking out.

Nick laughed, but turned away from his precise wrapping and took Kelly into his arms and kissed him, pushing him backwards until his back hit the wall. 

Kelly was pulling Nick's shirt out from the waistband of his pants before they had even got to the hard surface and Nick had divested Kelly of his own shirt in the short distance too.

“Should we really be doing this in front of the book?” Kelly gasped, the thought striking him out of nowhere and causing him to laugh.

Nick pulled back from where he had latched his lips to Kelly's neck, sucking a bruise into the delicate skin that never failed to make his partner moan.

“This is exactly where we should be doing this. Maybe he'll somehow _know_ when he opens the present.”

“You're evil.”

“I know.”

When Nick dropped to his knees in front of Kelly, Kelly forgot every objection he'd had. There was nothing hotter than Nicholas O'Flaherty on his knees. It was downright sinful the way his eyes never left Kelly's as he lowered his zipper and freed his cock; the way he never looked away when he deliberately licked his lips, like he couldn't wait to taste Kelly; the way he always winked before he took him into his mouth; the way he didn't blink when he always started on a hum. God he was perfect.

Nick never got tired of sucking Kelly's dick, he was so damn responsive to him, his hands slamming into the wall, palms flat; pulling his fingers through his hair and tugging to alleviate some of the feelings he was having; or tangling in Nick's hair, it didn't matter. The breathy little moans he let out were intoxicating. It was always such a joy to blow him. He was perfect.

He made short work of the job, losing himself to the feeling of Kelly on his tongue and his breathy moans ringing in his ears. When he felt his cock harden, he sucked harder, swallowing down the seed that started to spurt on his tongue.

“So, do you think the book is suitably scandalised?” Kelly asked, after he could breathe again. His knees were still weak. 

Nick had a smirk on his face. “Not yet,” he said with a winked glint in his eye, “I think it needs more of a show.”

Kelly huffed a laugh before he was suddenly being manhandled again, his chest eventually being pushed against the tabletop, legs spread. 

“I think the book is ah...I think it's looking at me.” Kelly said, amazed he was able to string together full sentences whilst Nick was preparing him hastily.

“Good.” Nick said simply as he slid home. 

“Jesus!” Kelly called, scrabbling for purchase, finally just reaching back to hold Nick's ass, keeping him still.

“How about you hold yourself open for me, Kels. We'll give the book a show.”

~~~

Kelly stared at the book that seemed to have become 'a thing'. “I'm not sure how I feel about you sending that now.”

“You thought it was funny before.” Nick replied, tongue stuck out again as he finished off the wrapping.

“I thought it was a _terrible_ idea before.”

“But you were going to let me do it anyway.”

“I mean...I think 'let' is probably too strong a word.” Kelly said, smiling.

~~~

Owen opened the box to find a perfectly wrapped gift. He knew immediately it was from Nick from the way it was wrapped, and the fact that it was a book. Nick _always_ sent books.

He opened the wrapping carefully, cutting the sellotape with a knife he'd flicked from his belt. One he'd divested the book from it's colourful prison, he stared at it.

The colourful and jaunty script on the slate grey cover stated “The ABCs of LGBT” by Ash Hardell. He stared at it for a long moment before sighing and opening it to read the inscription Nick had written. Nick always wrote a note, always wrote the date. Owen had loads of books that Nick had sent him over the years and every single one had a small inscription inside.

 _For educational purposes ~N_

Owen pulled out his phone to text his brother in arms. _Smooth, Lucky._

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
